


Battle of Kings

by ReaderChris



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boy-Who-Lived Neville, Gen, Vampire Harry, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 15:50:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderChris/pseuds/ReaderChris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both were born as the seventh month died.  Both were destined for greatness. Both lost their future. One was adored as a Hero the other worshiped as a King.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting of Kings

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: BWL!Neville, Vampire!Harry, OOCs, AU! Grammar Errors!

The alley in the suburb area of London was shrouded in a dark smog. The place in itself gave of a vibe of gloominess and the few passengers that were there, unconsciously cowered away from it. However, If one took a moment to look at it one would find two intimidating, tall persons. Both, in their very own ways, didn't seem to be from this word.

The first person was a man, standing tall and attentive; he stared at the other with an icy expression.

He had combed back, dark brown hair, and a face which would have been handsome wouldn't it been for the cold, emotionless expression which brought out the sunken face. It gave him a rather sickly look, making him look even less attractive. His eyes were dark with a red, warning, gleam in it and his clothing would be alien to most of the older and traditional wizards and witched. Black shiny dress shoes, and a striped suit in black and gray.

The other person would be recognized by the most magical population on the very first glance. A colorful blue, violet robe with flecks of gray and a hat in the same color, a long gray beard and almost white hair. Behind half-moon shaped glasses were baby-blue eyes.

The infamous and almost constant twinkle in the baby blue eyes of the elder wizard was this time not present, in contrary, the eyes held an intense seriousness not often associated with him, not anymore. The wizard was aware that with just one false word, one false move and it would be his lose.

He _couldn't_ lose this chance.

The vampire before him didn't seem to have such problems, he stood with a deceptive relaxation. Deceptive because before one of their kind would really be relaxed before a light wizard was when he would refuse the sweetness of his beloved candy. That was to say never.

"You are a persistent wizard, but I imagine that's what despair does to humans" The man spoke, his voice set in a smooth monotonicity.

A small smile made its way to the face of Albus Dumbledor.

"I suppose it does allow us to walk over our limits" The aged wizard answered with a friendly smile. "You have my utmost apologize for the troubles I caused you Mr. Sanguini " Albus said, his expression changing to determination

The man, identified as Sanguini, starred blankly at him. "Do not lie, you would not harass me and my kind if you spoke the truth"

Albus remained silent and the man, vampire, remained just as silent. The headmaster was worried, he never had many dealing with Vampires. He didn't know their inner works -no one really did. There was some knowledge but even that was cryptically that even he had troubles to differentiate between truth and false.

Minutes ticked by but Albus remained stubbornly quiet, he told the vampire what he wanted and he would not leave till he got a satisfying answer.

"You really must be desperate." The vampire spoke half-amused, an emotion coloring his voice for the first time. "I do know that usually it's your little group that takes care of things like this" His smirk widened as he caught the short but surprised expression of the wizard.

"Yes" He continued. "I know about that vigilant group of yours, Order of Phoebe or something like that" The vampire added.

"I will repeat myself again" Albus said after minutes of silence " It is of vastly importance that I speak with your Lord. It's about the future of us all!" He spoke passionate out" The option to silently observe isn't anymore. I am sure you and the rest of your people realize that!"

The vampire observed him with a blank expression, slowly, it shifted to annoyance.

"My Lord is a very busy man, why should I tolerate to bring someone as filthy as you before him?" Sanguini spoke, his already gleaming eyes glowing even brighter.

"It is time that we set our differences aside, for the greater good" The light wizard said, prompting Sanguini to release a dark chuckle.

"Set aside our differences Wizard?" He spoke out calmly. "Isn't it more likely that you expect _us_ to give in? To submit to your wishes, to your culture? To live as distasteful humans?" He nearly snarled out.

Albus closed his eyes painfully. "I know that we wizards and witches wronged you and your honorable kind. However not all humans thinks like that. If we-"

Sanguini interrupted. " _We_? There is no _We_. I and my kind have no reason to trust you and your useless peace prattle. How long are you now _Supreme Mugwump_? " He didn't wait for an answer and continued with a frosty voice. "How long are you now in the position were you could change things? And where are this changes _Albus Dumbledore_? Tell me, where is this grand acceptance, the peaceful living of us all together?"

The old wizard stared at him and ashamed, shifted his eyes away. "It was not that easy and I admit that there where things of most importance blocking many of my actions" He tried to explain and the Vampire sneered openly.

"Of course, tell that my fellow vampires who are hunted because your ministry turns a blind eye on it? There is a peace treaty between us, the vampires and you wand waving apes, but what did the ministry ever do to us? To help us? If one of you kills one of us than it's alright it's reasonable, after all it's only a vampire, but if one vampire kills one of you; you don't even give us a chance to defend ourselves."

Hidden in the voice of the Vampire was a bitterness, a silent kind of remorse that would have made Albus, if he was a lesser man, weep with sorrow because he heard the silent tone, the silent suggestion that the vampire before him still searched the reason for why they were shunned, in himself and not in the world around them after all this time the vampires still searched the fault in themselves, even if Sanguini didn't say it aloud, maybe didn't even notice it.

Truly, such pitiful creatures.

"There are cases were vampires live in peace with humans and I'm sure if we work on that together if your Lord-" Albus was again interrupted.

" _Together_? No, we never lived together. The only vampires you accepted were the ones who submitted to your laws, to your culture, who lived like _humans_." Sanguini hissed out annoyed with his stance screaming attack and Albus fingered his wand. The other was strong but not strong enough to defeat him, but it would certainly lead to nothing good if Albus were to fight him here and now.

However before a drama could break out, they both stiffened as they heard approaching footsteps. The slow clapping of hands was heard.

"My, my, what a show. I must gratulate you Dumbledore, not many people manage to aggravate Sanguini" A velvety voice spoke and Albus noticed how Sanguini somehow relaxed and stiffened at the same time. He himself on the other hand tensed as a tall figure stepped out of the foggy mist.

It was a man with long, braided, black hair that fell over his shoulder, bound by a dark red ribbon. Under his long black coat was a black vest and white shirt. Black-shiny slacks, made from some kind of leather, were tucked into knee-length boots which adored his feet.

"I'm Vladislav the third, son of Count Vlad II. Drakul " He introduced smoothly as he came to a halt before Albus, just an arm length away.

"But most people known me as Vlad the Impaler" He added offhandedly. "A rather crude moniker" He murmured softly.

"What are you doing here Drakula?" Sanguini spoke behind him, sounding miffed.

"You are dismissed," Vladislav answered without turning around, his black eyes staring at Albus.

" _Dismissed_?! What do mean?!" The brown haired vampire demanded and Albus saw that there was no good blood between them, maybe a rivalry? He frowned inwardly, now was not the best time to think about such things. He had grave matters to handle.

"Exactly what I just said, or are you so _tâmpit_ that you can't follow a single order?" The new vampire asked still not turning around, showing clearly his lack of acknowledgment of the other.

Sanguini wasn't satisfied but Vlad beat him before the other could even open his mouth.

"My words are the words from our Lord you moronic imbecile" He hissed and turned around this time and Albus saw how Sanguini paled dramatically and he could only blink as the vampire disappeared without a sound.

The left behind vampire sighed. "Really, I don't see why my lord puts up with him" He murmured irritated as he turned around to the old wizard.

He gave a fanged smile.

"I don't have time and nor the patience to hear out your ramblings so listen and don't make me repeat myself" He warned. "Lord Athanasius Basileús is willing to hear you out but only if you place your _trust_ in us."

Albus frowned. "I don't understand, I tru-" He was interrupted, again.

"I was about to explain" He said terse and long finger fished out a small silver key out of the pockets of his coat, choosing to ignore how the wizard tensed at the motion.

"This is a portkey" He stated dangling the key before the other. "And it will lead you to my lord" He explained and then chuckled.

"Of course it could be trap and lead you to your death"

Black eyes flashed red. "It's your decision"

The light wizard stared at the key, dangling before him. Did he trust vampires? Could it be that they already swore their allegiance to Voldemort? But if he now declined...

Albus stretched out his arms, he believed in the good of the people.

Vladislav the third smirked at him and let the key fall into his hand.

"Interesting. Please amuse my Lord, he was lately, greatly bored" He added as an afterthought.

" _Adio_ Albus Dumbledore"

All the headmaster was able to do was blink stupidly as the portkey kidnapped him.

The now alone vampire let his mask drop and looked worried up to the half moon.

"I do hope you make the right choice my dear King."

Vladislav III. Drăculea now mostly known as Vlad Tepes sighed and turned around, his pony tail swishing behind him. He had things to do, let his lord worry over such matters. Hopefully, he will take the situation serious.

* * *

Albus landed roughly on his feet, the impact nearly sending him crashing on the floor. For a moment, he closed his eyes to get rid of the dizziness.

He was in an sitting-room, a fireplace on the wall, big windows which let the moonlight shine trough it, illuminating the room in a soft light. Before the warm fireplace were two red, soft looking armchairs and a dark coffee table between them.

It looked cozy, for a moment Albus thought that he would land in an big, gloomy throne hall with an ominous looking vampire king surrounded by his faithful, just as dark looking, servants. He chuckled softly to himself, he always had a bright fantasy, it didn't chance with his age. He was taken from his thoughts as a door opened and he took out his wand, but not lifted it.First observe than act.

It was a pale man -no, a teen, wild raven black hair, a white shirt with rolled up sleeves and dark baggy trousers tucked into sturdy looking boots. The young man had eerie green eyes, green eyes that Albus somehow remembered, k _new_.

Albus felt like he should knew who the boy was and it was frustrating that he _didn't_.

"Excuse me my boy, but could tell me were I can find Lord Athanasius Basileús?" He asked kindly, focusing back on task.

The teen tilted his head a bit to the side and seemed to ponder, a lazy but somehow amused smirked spread on his face. Albus saw clearly the gleam of the lone fang on the lip of the other.

"Why is it that you want to speak with Lord Basileús?" The teen asked him nearly in a drawl, the lazy smirk still on his face.

"I need to speak with him about a very important topic, Mr. Tepes was so nice as to bring me here with a portkey" Albus answered calm and grandfatherly, the name of Vlad Tepes, a famed vampire, will reassure the younger vampire, he was sure.

The green eyed boy lifted an eyebrow "Vlad, huh?" He murmured to himself. He looked the aged wizard in the eyes.

"Well, I know he's in this room" His voice sounded just as amused as his eyes looked.

The man with to much titles blinked and cautiously, he let his eyes glide trough the room. Maybe the Vampire Lord was concealing himself, to observe and judge him, but Albus couldn't feel or see anything that would suggest such a thing.

All looked ordinary in this room, the only magic he can feel was that the fire in the fireplace was made with magic and he too could feel the powerful wards and the only other thing was the boy.

The _familiar_ boy and as Albus took another look at the young vampire, looked at his features, his stature, his eyes, a moment of realization hit the aged wizard cold in the face.

"Potter" He whispered to himself, captured in his own thought he didn't notice the ghostly smile on the youth's face. The wizard took a double-take on the youth again.

"James and Lily Potter" It made sense, the green eyes, a prominent feature of Lily, unruly black hair a feature from the Potter family, tall with broad shoulder but still quite slender.

A voice brought him back from his thoughts "My parents, yes, I heard you knew them" The boy stated.

Albus composed himself and gave the other person a jovial smile "Ah yes, they were great students and even greater persons, I'm sure they always think of you...?" He couldn't remember the name, he must be really growing old.

"Harry" _Harry Potter._

"What a wonderful name, my boy" _The other possibly boy from the prophecy_

The green eyed boy blinked perplexed but seconds later, he grinned and eased himself down on one of the comfy looking couches. He waved a hand to the other and Albus took in the invitation. There was a moment of silence were Harry just stared at the fire and Albus thought hard on why the son of James and Lily was here, he was thought to be dead! The boy should have come to Hogwarts on his eleventh birthday.

"That isn't just some normal room, you know" The boy broke in his thoughts. "It is actually a very special room, made by a very talented witch. All things that are told here and were not previously know by one of the dialogue partners are not to be made known to others outside this room without their consent." The Vampire explained and Albus blinked.

"You don't want others to know that you're Harry Potter?" He asked, twinkling, thinking.

A barking laugh -reminding Albus strongly of Sirius- escaped the brunet and his lips curled in amusement "No, no, that is a fact freely given to whomever has the grace to ask me" He spoke in a light tone "but I thing we're straying from the topic. Why are you here Light Lord Dumbledore?"

The mentioned light lord was slightly taken back by the smooth teenager but tried not to let it on. So like his parents and yet so different.

"As I mentioned, I need to speak with the vampire lord about grievous concerns" Albus spoke and was surprised as the teen let out an amused snort.

"Grievous concerns huh?" The vampire repeated and Albus really couldn't see why the other found this so amusing "Well, fire away" Harry spoke and motioned with his hand. The aged headmaster shifted a bit in his seat.

"Well, my boy I really would like to discuss this with the vampire lord.." He said slowly as if speaking to a child. The vampire took no offense and smiled at the human.

"I told you, he is in this room" The green eyed teenage vampire answered.

Albus blinked and cocked his head to the side, his gaze set on the seated vampire.

Blue eyes widened, it couldn't be!

"You..." The wizard softly whispered.

The boy smirked, the green eyes chanced to a blood red and Albus could practical see the dark aura surrounding the boy like an armor. It gathered together and the magic cracked in the room. Binding, suffocating, controlling. _Power without equal_.

How did he miss it before?

Just a suddenly as the air spiked, calmed it down to a soothing melody of magic. It was only then that the Hogwarts headmaster noticed that he held his breathe and chills crawled up his skin.

"I suppose that is proof enough? Or do you want another demonstration Mr. Dumbledor?" The teen drawled untouched.

Albus chuckled weakly"I thing that is enough, I must say that was impressive" The light lord praised. "I heard rumors that not the body of the vampire king was immortal but his soul and mind"

The boy now identified as Athanasius Basileús the King of all Vampires, just stared blankly at the other. Albus saw this and sobered, knowing that his curiosity was out of place.

"Dark times stand before the wizard world, I know you and your kin noticed this to" Albus spoke "Voldemort is building up his forces and he will bring a blanked of death over those he doesn't deem worthy" His voice was grave as his face and a pleading glimmer shined in his eyes.

Harry made a slow humming sound as he leaned back on the chair.

"Ah, yes, the little conflict of dark and light" Albus wouldn't really call it a _little conflict._ "So I suppose you want an alliance?" Harry asked slowly as if tasting the words on his tongue.

Albus nodded "Yes, an alliance with the Order of the Phoenix"

"Why?"

"Pardon?" The wizard blinked and Harry sighed

"Why should we?" He spoke again.

"For our future, my boy, for the life of-"

The Vampire interrupted the older with a hand "No, no, you don't understand. Why is it that we should fight with you and not with that wannabe Dark Lord?"

Albus blinked slowly, not understanding "Like I said, for our future-"

"Which future? What future does the vampires have with the British government?"

The headmaster spoke mournful. "I know the prejudice between our races are big, but surely if we work together the people will see that the prejudice are just that, prejudice, not the truth."

Albus looked at the teen and saw boredom and... _disappointment_?

"I see, if it is like that then I can only decline" The Vampire Lord spoke, his expression betraying nothing.

Blue eyes widened in horror "You side with Voldemort?!"

Vivid green eyes flashed to vicious red. "If he has the better deal" He answered darkly.

Albus nearly stood up in protest "But think of all the lives of all the things he did and will do, there will be no peaceful end, the many witches and wizards!"

"My people don't care for your little humans" The vampire lord spoke harshly. "Why should we work with you? Then surely, even _if_ we take an alliance with your little group, we will still be shunned by the British ministry" He didn't wait for an answer.

"I know your situation in the wizarding world chanced" said the vampire offhandedly "You don't have anymore the influence you once had. Your little group is just that, _a little group_. I and my people on the other hand, are many, much, much more, _a race_ , why should I risk my people for your little group? Where it isn't even sure what we will get for it?"

The red eyes flashed for a moment and justified rage was seen on the young face "Say, if we side with you and save the world from this dark lord, what do we have? You will have your peace but nothing will chance for me and my kin. We will still be hated, still hunted, _never acknowledged_ "

"You took away our laws, our dignity, our pride as vampires. You took away the last bit of  _humanity_  in us and stamped at it like we were some kind of disgusting insects not worthy enough to live on this planet" The red eyes burned with a fire as the boy spoke those words, still managing to sound calm. "Actually, even insects have a place on this planet, it's seems like  _living_  is not something  _we_  are entitled to."

Albus gulped down nervously. The magic, the aura around the Vampire Lord cackled warningly and the light wizard forgot all about that the vampire besides him was in the body of a  _child_. He is under no delusion that he could win against the vampire king, especially because Albus had no idea where they were. He didn't even try to deny the words of the other, he was right.

"I understand that there are many differences between us but at the end humans and vampires are the same. They both eat, they both drink, they both play around, they both fight, they both hate and they both  _love_." Albus said, stressing the world "I really believe that, if we all work together, then we could live in a happy future,  _together._ I am under no delusion that the bad blood between us can be forgotten but if we go step to step, then surely, some day, we can reach our goal"

The magic around them calmed and the red, gleaming, eyes became softer. Suddenly, a barking laugh sounded around the room and surprised Albus turned to the vampire. He blinked and waited till the other composed himself.

Still chuckling, the vampire answered. "How quaint, how very  _cute_. You want to live together, to be happy, to  _love_." The vampire let out again a small laugh.

"It's an utopia" Basileús stated drily. "You want to built your very own shangri-la. How very naive. So utterly infantile that it makes me speechless"

"What are you-" Albus tried to say but was interrupted.

"It's just not possible, how do you want to have peace between races if you don't even manage to have peace in your own race?" He asked rhetorical. "Just look at you, fighting dark against light, evil against good, hate against love"

"If you have such an outlook on life than I and my kin rather remain neutral. It would be an amusing show"

Albus didn't know what to do.

"The many lives..." He said at least, his protest sounding weak even to his own ears.

Basileús snorted. "I am the v _ampire_  king not the king of humans. My first priority is and will always be my people"

There was silence, Albus stared into the space and his companion into the fire. Seconds, minutes, went by and neither said a word.

Abruptly, the vampire sat straight into his seat, his face lightening up with something.

"Say, you are the headmaster of Hogwarts aren't you?" He asked out of the blue and Albus could only nod. The vampire smirked and leaned back, interlacing his fingers.

"What if I judge the next generation?" He spoke out, his eyes gleaming with something and Albus stared.

* * *

It was a hard thinking wizard that walked through the street. With a calm face, he went trough the previous happenings.

The vampire lord was a fifteen-year-old teen, not even of-age, but he has all the preceding memories of the vampire kings of the past.

He was Athanasius Basileús with all his power and command over the vampire race.

It was a foreign and new concept for Albus. He always thought -but to be honest he never researched it- that the vampire king was immortal, completely. Apparently it wasn't so, he was even informed why it was like that.

Without a fresh mind the kind would have turned crazy. Without this rebirth cycle, the vampire would have descended into madness. The longest Athanasius Basileús lived in one body was ca. 1.500 years, apparently then it became to much of a burden to sustain a healthy mind, to make rational decisions as a King of a whole Race.

When the king reincarnated in a new body, he didn't just take over but fused together. Creating a new but still the same king.

However what was for Albus of more importance for the moment. Was the fact that the new king was Harry Potter, son of Lily and James.

Honestly, he forgot about the boy, sure in the back of his mind were still some thoughts about the other possible candidate of the prophecy but after he was sure that it was Neville and not the Potter boy... He just choose to forget, not deeming it important enough.

It could prove to be a mistake.

Still, now Harry Potter would come to Hogwarts...as a  _student_. Albus suppressed a sigh, a vampire king as a student and he could tell no one. He just hopes that Severus could restrain himself, but he doubts it, on the other hand, Severus was a half-vampire so maybe he knew that Harry was the vampire king? Or maybe he could feel it? Still, he didn't want to be at a war with the vampires because a professor couldn't hold back a childhood-grudge.

His eyes shifted to the side and he observed the relaxed vampire lord, who held a brown paper-bag in his hands. He didn't seem like a person to take easily offense, rather like someone who would laugh in the face of his enemy in a bout of amusement.

However it was easy to see that the other was excited about his upcoming life as a student, well, maybe not excited as such but he has something planned, Albus was just not sure what, but, at the moment, he wasn't concerned for his students and teacher. The headmaster made some strict but neutral oath with Harry, on both sides. Shortly said, it would guaranty that they couldn't use the information they got from this arrangement against each other. He has however the suspicion that the other just did it out of simply boredom and Albus didn't know if he liked that or not.

The professor came to a halt before Grimmauld place, and turned to the boy, taking out a peace of paper from his pocket.

"The place is under fidelius-"

"I know, I know, no worries, I was already here" The vampire assured him as he wagged his hand in a languid motion.

Albus couldn't hide his surprise. He was here? When? And how? Why?

"Indeed?" He asked but the Harry just smirked at him, walking to the door.

"Age before beauty" He said cheeky and holding the door open for him.

The headmaster just blinked and chuckled slowly with a head shake.

"Shouldn't it be then the other way around?" He spoke when he went past the vampire king, who grinned amused.

Albus twinkled with his eyes as he entered the room, that was appointed as the meeting room.

Neville, the poor boy, sat together with his two friends, Ron and Hermione in one corner. Judging from their facial expression seemed they to talk about something important.

Nymphadora sat besides her cousin, in a deep conversation with Shaklebolt, surely something about their mutual work. The before mentioned cousin sat together with his longtime friend Remus and with the Weasley twins. Albus was curious what pranks they had planned.

The rest of the order was distributed around the house. Moody sat in a corner and zoomed his eyes immediately at Albus when he came in. Molly was in the kitchen, apparently showing Hestia how to cook.

Some more persons were scattered around the place.

When the leader of the order of the phoenix came in fully, all eyes were directed at him. The vampire stand just some steps behind him, undetected.

"I see I have your attention" He began, his eyes twinkling gently around the room only stopping a bit longer on Neville. "I wanted to introduce someone to you" And on the word, the smirking brunet stepped around him. The reactions were various.

"Harry!" Sirius called when he jumped to his feet, sounding surprised and delighted to see the teen. Remus just stared a bit baffled.

"Who's that?" Ronald asked with a heavy frown, even shifting a bit defensive before his friends. The past incidents did really influence him.

However, the person who had the most attention was Alastor.

"A vampire, Albus?! Did you become completely crazy!?" He demanded gruff, his stance screaming mistrust. With his wand in his hand he studied Harry suspicious. Instantly, after Alastor's statement, all but Remus and Sirius, eyed the boy with wide eyes.

" _What!?"_  Madness broke out as everybody began to shout loudly, taking out their wands. The headmaster sighed as he heard the obviously amused chuckles of the vampire, well, in a bizarre way was this a bit entertaining. He lifted his hands soothingly.

"Everyone, calm down please!" He spoke softly but in a authoritative undertone and was satisfied when the room quietened down.

"He is a friend" He assured. "For the moment, that is" He added in a murmur to himself and he knew the boy besides him heard him when he smirked.

"Hello, Sirius, Remus. I thought I should visit you in this hellhole" Harry greeted, stepping to Sirius.

Sirius blinked and let moments later out a barking laugh.

"Ha! With Albus as the luggage or are you Albus' luggage?" He asked jestingly and Albus saw how the face of the former Azkaban inhabitant became tender. How curious, they must have known each other for a long time. Did Sirius know that Harry was the vampire king?

"That's something I too would like to know" Remus spoke, who stood up and walked to the two.

Harry tilted his head and looked at Albus who nodded.

"I think I can explain that Remus" He said to Remus but in the volume that all could hear. "Like some of you know, I have tried to contact the vampires." Those that knew already nodded, the others looked on a bit confused.

"I didn't manage to persuade them to our cause fully, but I brought them to thinking, because of this, Harry here, was send to observe if an alliance was feasible." The light lord didn't really knew how he should call it exactly but he thought that brought it to the point.

"You can't be serious! It's a vampire! They don't care for humans, he must be some kind of spy." Alastor accused, his magic eye spinning at the vampire lord. "He is dark!" He spit out.

Unimpressed, lifted Harry lazily one eye-brown. "Really now? As everybody can see, I'm a vampire, a dark creature, it's my  _duty_  to be dark." He spoke dryly.

Moody gave away some kind of growl. "I don't trust him, he should be questioned with variteriserum, surely he serves under the Dark Lord"

Outwards, the vampire remained unaffected but Albus saw a dangerous glint in his eyes as Alastor accused him of serving the dark lord.

"I suppose I can relate to your paranoia, living trough two wars and all that but sorrowfully I must disappoint you. _We_ don't serve under your dark lord"

He snipped with his finger as if a stray thought hit him.

"Even if it was like that, what kind of threat can I, a fifteen year old, be? You must not be very strong if you fear such a young vampire"

Albus had a different opinion, Alastor had every right to be frightened by the smooth teenager but it would not really help if he spoke it aloud.

"Alastor! Enough!" He warned strictly. "Harry Potter is no spy and he had nothing to do with Voldemort" He ignored the flinches at the name.

Tonks blinked. "Wait a moment, Potter? As in James Potter?" She inquired carefully.

Harry turned to her and gave her a charmingly smile. "He was my father, yes" He admitted and even Alastor seemed surprised. He didn't wait for another question he turned back to the two marauders and put the brown paper bag on the table.

"Here, as a apologize that I didn't contact you for a long time" He said to the two and took out a wine bottle. Sirius took it with a grin

The Gryffindor drew in his brows as he read the label. "Is that...?" He trailed of. Harry grinned at him.

"Dwarf wine, the finest from 1257"

For a moment Sirius stared at the win bottle then his expression grew somewhat apprehensive. "that...that doesn't come from Vlad's...?" He trailed of with growing trepidation.

The vampire smiled at him. "Vlad gave it to me personally"

Sirius gaped at him and jerked his hand from the bottle. Remus who realized the value of the bottle shot out his arms to catch it but wasn't fast enough. The bottle, however, didn't break on the ground but landed upright on the vampire's foot. Who kicked the bottle up and caught it with his hand.

"Sirius, really, just because it's from Vlad's cellar doesn't meant that it's infected with some kind of disease." Harry reasoned with a drawl.

Sirius stared at him in unbelief.

"You kidding, right? I don't want to tough anything that was owned by that phoney" He spoke with a grimace, besides him, Remus sighed.

"I never understood your mutual dislike of each other. Why don't you just kiss and reconcile?" The vampire king suggested. Sirius starred at him with outright horror, his face shifting to a grimace of disgust.

Harry chuckled, mirth dancing in his eyes. "On the other hand, continue, it's very entertaining"

* * *

 

 

Athanasuius: Immortal / Resurrection  
Basileús: King  
(Greek)  
Also, tâmpit is Romanian for stupid, well, that was at least what google translator told me.

 


	2. Understanding King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Vampire King's surname was changed to Basileús, because the other didn't mean what it should have meant...

_The little boy, no older than four, let out a haggard, dry breath, licking his cracked lips._

_It was hot._

_With the back of his hand he swished away the sweat from his forehead, welcoming it as the wet and most importantly cool dirt and mud from his hands stuck to his forehead. He looked back down, watching the grass, plants, flowers, whatever they were. His ear twitched as he heard laughter, the voices flowing freely to him through open windows._

_He burned._

_He went back to his work, plunging out grass that wasn't welcome._

_It was hot._

_His vision swam. Voices filled his head. A scream, a plead, a voice of reason._

_Submission and worship._

_'Why should we submit to them, when they don't even have themselves under control?'_

_My Lord_

_'Why don't we just decorate our spikes with their bodies?'_

_My King_

_'That's your solution to all problems, isn't it?'_

“Athanasius Basileús _” The name left the boy's lips, spreading a chilling -welcoming- sensation through his body, his voice cracked from its dry state._

_He blinked and fell down, a sigh leaving him as he collided with the cool earth._

_Yet, he still burned._

* * *

 

Harry hummed a small random tune as he laid on the couch, his feet on the armrest and a slightly tattered book from the Black's library in his hands.

Sometimes, having the memories and knowledge of thousands of years was a real pain in the ass. It made it quite hard to find something new; history just loved to repeat itself. It's easy to get bored, because no matter what he thinks of, at one point in his unfading life, he already did it. No matter who he meets, he already knew someone who was the same.

Books were always the same, for Harry at least. A previous incarnation of Athanasius loved to read banal novels because there he could find new situations, new things. It was not Harry's forte, even if he must admit that it was sometimes quite entertaining and the non-magical world evolved rapidly; there were always new things to discover. However, regrettably, this incarnation had no big interest in the world of the 'mundane', Harry was a child of magic.

Absently-minded, he tapped his finger against the book.

Years ago, Sirius would have loudly protested to allow him access to the library with mostly dark and black magic. Azkaban really brought him out of tune with magic, he didn't even notice the dark taint on his own godson, a shame, really, because even now, when he exactly knew what Harry was, he didn't understand, he saw but didn't realize.

It was now nearly a week since he was here and most of them were still wary around him. Alastor Moody even took it as a hobby to fire curses at him, an entertaining and somewhat endearing gesture, especially because the retired Auror used some pretty unique, borderline illegal curses. Not to mention that he never grew bored of the shocked faces of the onlookers.

To be completely truthful, he didn't think that he and his people will join Dumbeldore. For all that in the short time, Harry actually grew a bit fond of the light lord, he was exactly that, light _, too light._ Harry knew that light didn't equal good and dark didn't equal evil. No, but it had a so very different _essence_ and Albus Dumbledore's magic was so completely light, so blinding, that it _hurt._ He knew Albus felt the same, just not to that extent, humans were not that sensitive.

Harry was a vampire and vampires were dark creature. It didn't matter in what the vampire believed or how he acted. A vampire would always be a dark creature. Just like a Veela was light and a Werewolf dark. It didn't matte how they behaved, it was their very existence, their very core.

It was a freedom that only humans could have, they could _choose._ It was a freedom of which he was envious, because he didn't have it, he was bound to his race, to a duty he didn't chose. Sometimes -often- he was disgusted how carelessly wizards and witched used this freedom.

One desires, what one doesn't have.

Even so, just because he was dark didn't mean that he would join _Voldemort._ The dark wizard grew up to be an annoyance, especially as he took in a more _active_ role to persuade the vampires to join him than Albus or Grindlewald _combined._ His impudence was headache worthy and that was quite an accomplished.

He was brought of his thoughts as he heard footsteps, easily recognizing them, he opened his mouth to greet the other.

“Hello, Neville”

He heard how the other person stilled, surprised, and then walked with swift steps and a relieved sigh to him.

“Hi Harry” The boy spoke, sounding still a bit unsure but friendly nonetheless, sitting down on the couch opposites his. Neville Longbottom, the boy-who-lived –and really, couldn't they have come up with something wittier? As far as he knew, lived every human, more or less.

Harry suppressed a twitch of his lips as the boy shifted nervously on his seat. The hero of the nation was surprisingly timid and shy. He never took a big interest in the boy, because he was just that, a boy, but now.

He gazed at the blonde boy.

He could feel the power in the boy, the constant hum of magic, calling to him and hidden in the mediocre, annoying smell of a weak human was something powerful. The boy had the potential for greatness.

Did Dumbledore feel it too? Was that the reason why the light lord was obviously so fascinated with him? The reason why the dark lord hunted after him? Why there was this ridiculous tuck war over the boy?

 Maybe it was a mistake to ignore the other.

“I take it their arguing again?” Harry stated more than asked. Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley were like oil and water. They just didn't seem to mix. It was somewhat humorous because Harry could clearly feel how their magic hummed to each other; it would not be the first time that humans ignored the call of magic.

Neville nodded miserable. “Yeah, I'm surprised that you can't hear the shouting match through the whole house.”

The vampire shook his head bemused. What a strange group they were, a quiet hero, the loud sidekick and a nagging bookworm.

“Well, they told that arguing is healthy in a relationship” Harry commented offhandedly and was rewarded with a small startled laugh from Neville.

“Ron and Hermione? Never! Don't say that before them, will you? They kill you!” The boy spoke between his laughs and that alone was apparently quite and accomplishment. From what Remus told him, the boy was depressed from the happenings in the school year before. Yes, it was something he too was concerned about, but after he saw how _masterfully_ the ministry dealt with it, morphed it into plain exasperation.

The dark lord returned, that was a fact. A fact which he thought could not be hidden, not deceived, no matter how much Fudge tried to deny. The attempt alone was laughable.

That brings him to another point, why couldn't people just stay dead when they die? He was supposed to be one of the _few_ _people_ to be _immortal_. It's against the nature of humans to hide before death.

It irritated him.

That was one of the reasons why he never liked that Flamel man, even if -in the back if his mind carefully hidden- he applauded the accomplishment, for all that it was still a faulty immortality.

Nonetheless, if his speculation was right and he was pretty sure that he was right, then Voldemort's solution was considering less elegant and a lot more grotesque. He wondered if Dumbledore had his own suspicious or maybe already knew?

There was comfortable silence as Neville calmed down and Harry turned back to his book.

“Ehm, that's a book from the Black's library, isn't it?” The Longbottom heir broke into the silence.

“What ever gave you that idea?” Harry asked back in a light sarcastic tone. “It couldn't be because we are in the Black's Library, that would be ridiculous”

The boy-who-lived blushed at this. “I...I know. I just meant that it's a book about dark magic” The boy mumbled out staring at the book in the hands of the vampire.

Harry turned his head to the other, tilting his head as he studied the other. There wasn't hate or an accusation in his voice, but rather some kind of hidden fascination. Was the boy-hero interested in dark magic? My, my, how intriguing, the golden boy, the poster boy of the light side, interested in dark magic, even after all the bad incidents he had with it, Harry narrowed his eyes -or maybe exactly because of that? Temptation in it's purest form.

He didn't think it's something Dumbledore would allow, he suppressed a smirk of dark mischievousness. The light lord didn't need to know.

He may found the perfect way of passing time _and_ to shuffle the deck, who knows, maybe one card would change its color?

“Dark isn't always evil, Neville” There was a slight warning undertone that made Neville cringe and he gulped down nervously.

“We are taught defense against the dark arts at Hogwarts” Neville stated and Harry barked a laugh, surprising the other.

“Oh, please, that's an outdated definition. You lot are certainly not learning to defend against dark arts but what the ministry deems bad” Harry sighed dramatically. “You batch have difficulties to adapt to change” The vampire commented randomly.

The parent-less boy stared intrigued at the vampire. “What do you mean?” He inquired and Harry gave the other boy a patient smile.

“How do you identify a spell as dark or light?” He asked and Neville frowned.

“Dark spells harm and light spells...don't harm” The dark-haired blonde explained uncertain, his eyes getting distant as if remembering an old memory. Harry, in a moment of unrestrained curiosity, took a peck in the boy's mind and promptly repressed a frown at the condition of the boy's mind, it was a mess, felt strange and there was something foreign to it but he decided to ignore it, for the moment.

_'There is no good and evil,_ __there is only power_ _ _...and those too weak to seek it'_

He left the mind of the other without notice and couldn't suppress the amused chuckle, catching the attention of Neville.

“Well, you are not wrong” Harry acknowledged “What if you used the avada kedavra on a person, would that be dark magic?” He then proceed to ask and Neville blinked at him confused.

“Yes”

“And what if you used it to kill before that person could kill your loved ones?” He questioned softly, it was not very imaginative but close enough. “Would that be an act of immorality?” He observed as the boy froze up, opening and closing his mouth.

“I -no...-maybe, I-I don't know” The boy stuttered out, sounding flustered.

“And what if you used the Patronus, undoubtedly one of the lightest spells, to scare someone away? Making him trip, hurting himself or maybe even kill him?” He asked further. “Would that be, _by your definition_ , a light spell?” Harry added slyly.

Neville stared down and writhed his hands in his lap, looking nothing like the hero, he was supposed to be.

The vampire king remained silent, giving the boy time to think and answer. For some unfathomed reason, he was genuinely interested in the answer of the other and Harry was never one to deny himself something, no matter how little sense it made. So, he let the boy be and relaxed once again against the couch but did not resume reading his book, it was boring to begin with, instead, he stared at the ceiling.

That one crack on the ceiling looked astonishingly like Sanguini, it even had the sour face. So, now, he only needed to find Vlad, with an exasperated expression of course, because he couldn't stand Sanguini but then, he also couldn't stand Sirius, so Harry also needed to find a crack that looked liked Sirius; it would be the perfect trio! However, now he needed to over-think their expression. Sanguini had already a sour face -because Sirius did something stupid? Vlad would be smiling, obviously amused because Sirius managed to annoy Sanguini but would Sirius really annoy Sanguini first? They don't have that much contact, no, Sirius would annoy Vlad who would annoy Sirius back and Sanguini would be annoyed at them becau-

“It's.....” Neville began and faltered, breaking Harry out of his thought “It's about our will then. How we use it” He said at the end with a steady voice.

The vampire king blinked at the human boy, what were they talking about?

He stared at Neville, frowning as he tried to remember, not noticing how Neville's face shifted to a confused nervousness. Will? What kind of will? Sirius's will to annoy Vlad? No, no, something about spells? Spells? Why should they talk about spells? He doesn't even like using spells, he is more the charms and transfiguration person...

For the blood in Erzsébet's bathtub he couldn't remember -Oh!

“Yes, _yes_ , Magic is a lot about will, intent. You can't hurt anyone, expect by mistake, if you don't want it and you can if you want” Harry acknowledged and completely not acknowledged the fact that he needed nearly a minute to remember about what he spoke with the boy or that he even spoke with the boy. Just because his mind was old didn't mean that he grew senile, thank you very much.

“It's not that complicated” Harry commented further. “However, there are some limits. If a person becomes to immersed in the Dark Arts, then he could lose himself. So, actually, it is a bit more complicated.” The vampire spoke simply, somehow contradicting his own words from before “Your Voldemort is the perfect example” He remarked absently.

Neville's head shot up and he starred at the vampire in wonder. “You said his name”

“Hmm?” Harry turned his head to the other questioningly and Neville flushed, dropping his gaze again.

“I just- not many people- even my Gran- all others..especially my age” He stumbled over his words and Harry blinked in realization.

“Ah, I'm not afraid of Voldemort; the reason why I can say his name” He explained. “And because I was not involved when he was at his strongest” Well, it wasn't really the truth but it was no real lie either.

Neville calmed down and once again looked curios at Harry, an expression which made the vampire laugh. A short, soft like laugh.

“Did you think about why people are so afraid to say his name? In the days of the war was his name a taboo. People who spoke his name aloud vanished the next day, some were never found again, often than not were the mutilated bodies dropped before the houses of their families. Try to think of the drama as the little children find the mangled corpse of their fathers in the morning.” Harry spoke, his apathetic cold voice cutting into Neville.

“It was a macabre event, peopledropped dead like flies. Raids of blood and gore became a daily basis. It was chaos and terror. It's understandingly that people were afraid and are still afraid; a trauma like that won't be just forgotten and forgiven.”

It weren't the words that enthralled Neville but the tone of the other. One of nostalgic understanding with a touch of darkly amusement that made the boy-who-lived shiver.

However, before he could comment on this, a voice interrupted them.

“Neville? Food is ready”

Neville, obviously happy for the distraction, excused himself from Harry and smiled wanly at Remus who searched them out. Once Neville left the room, shutting the door behind him, turned Remus to the son of his late friend and raised an eyebrow.

“Was that necessary?” He asked noncommittally and Harry blinked at him.

“Whatever do you mean?”

The werewolf just starred sceptically back, walking up to the reclined vampire.

“I understand were your motivation comes from but-”

“-Do you?” Harry interrupted earnestly with shiny eyes, his whole being _sprouting_ with innocence and Remus gave him a stern gaze.

“-but Neville went through a lot, please be aware of this fact” He spoke gently and somewhat tiredly, willing Harry to understand.

The vampire king suppressed a scowl; he always hated it when Remus gave him that beaten puppy look.

“I try, if only because you asked” Harry gave in and when he was rewarded with a happy smile couldn't he help but smile too. He forgotten how much he missed it.

* * *

The vampire king starred disappointingly when he stepped into the room. Mad-eye was away, just like Albus.

It was boring.

No matter how much he liked the presence of Remus and Sirius.

It was boring.

In what kind of mentality was he, when he promised these two to remain here till the new school term began, only to go if he really was needed somewhere else?

The vampire king mulled over his misery, maybe he should call Vlad here? Just to observe the ever growing animosity between him and his godfather; he never understood what their problem was. Remus, the stingy werewolf, seemed to know but stayed irritatingly silent.

With a put upon sigh, that screamed of his wretched existence, he flopped down on the couch besides a rather red-faced, bushy-haired girl, a thick book before her.

She lifted the book rather strangely, completely straight before her, her arms were tense and her face hidden to the outside word but Harry, who had a sideline view could see the wetness in her eyes, the tremble of her arms of raising her book like that and hear her rapid hearth beating that spoke of anger and distress.

Right, Hermione Granger, shouting contest with one of the red-haired beings. That would explain it.

“What'cha reading?” Harry spoke overly cheerfully and as the girl gave him a side-glance view, he gave her a thousand watt smile back. Her face shifted to a grimace, Harry couldn't quiet tell if she was mad or disgusted.

Then, without warning, Hermione's face crumbled and the book, a thick tome, fell into her lap. She looked as miserably as the vampire felt, even if the source of their misery was different.

Silence reigned for a moment, at the end Harry decided to take pity, not really out of real pity but just because he wanted too. He was the Vampire King but he also was Harry Potter,a teenage boy, a teenage boy who had no contact to people of the same age, so, really, it was his very right to make sure a conversation happened. Not to forget that he was bored and a bored king was _never_ a good thing.

“Questions, my dear?” Harry spoke and the brunette frowned.

“Questions?” She parroted and he nodded encompassing

“Yes, come one, I could practically hear you screaming at me since I walked into this building” Harry informed her and Hermione flushed but didn't avert her eyes.

“I can?” The witch asked with a surprisingly timid but anticipative voice and Harry just gave her a wry look, motioning with his hand to go on.

Satisfied at the bright eyed look she gave him, he leaned back on the couch, stretching out his long legs and folding his hands before him.

“Is it true that Vampires burn in the sun? I never saw you eat anything here, does that mean that you can't eat normal food? How do you exactly age, you can't be really immortal? Can you see yourself in the mirror? It's said that Vampires and Werewolf don't get along but you seemed fine with Professor Lupin-?

“Are you still breathing?” Harry interjected with a question of his own, successfully stopping the rant of the girl.

The girl had the gall to pout at him because of that.

“I could answer you like that with only yes and no, but I think you rather want a more informative answer” The vampire spoke with a chuckle, not in the least bit upset at the rapid fired questions.

“So, how about we try again?”

Hermione took a deep breath to calm herself and nodded.

“Do you burn in the sun? I find it quiet absurd but it's a very wide spread rumor and with magic you never know.” The girl trailed of quietly.

“I and my kin don't spontaneous burst into flames when we come into contact with sunlight,” He stated dryly, “of course we do get sunburns a lot easier than humans but we don't explode in fire. Vampires, in general, are weak to high temperatures and bright sunlight irritates our eyes” Harry explained patiently.

“So, Vampires are nocturnal people” The witch concluded to herself and Harry gave her a side-glance.

“Mostly yes, we prefer the night, however, many also decided to follow the time-table of humans. Simply, because it isn't any more profitable to live a life in the night. Of course that doesn't mean that our anatomy changed-”

“What do you mean with that? Is your physique different than ours?” Hermione interjected, listening close to his words.

Harry gave her a fanged grin and leaned over to hear, making her back up.

“Outside the fangs, I mean” The girl spoke, her eyes shifting nervously to the pointed teeth.

“My eyes” He spoke, pointing with one hand at an eye of his and the teenage girl squinted at him.

“What's with- Oh! Your pupils are dilated” She breathed out in realization, focusing on the big, black pupils of the vampire. She didn't notice before, with the green of his eyes being captivating.

“Yes, our pupils are highly dilated, making it better for us to see in the dark. However, opposites to human eyes, the constriction in the light is minimal. Meaning, the sun can make us practically blind. That's also why most anti-vampire spells are bright lighted.”

Hermione chewed her lips in thought.

“So you're in an constant arousal?-”

The vampire frowned at the strange question.

“-Pupil dilate like that if-”

“No, no,” Harry interrupted, waging his finger almost mockingly, now getting about what she spoke. “You misunderstood, with human, yes, their pupils dilate when their give of adrenaline and so one.” Harry made a carelessly hand motion. “With Vampires, it's more like the opposite.”

He scratched his cheek. “For example, take bloodlust. If a Vampire is in bloodlust, his pupil becomes smaller and the iris bigger, making the red of their eyes shine.”

“Wouldn’t that be counterproductive?” The witch questioned.

“Hmm, you can't really say that. Their vision becomes smaller and less sensitive, their concentration fully on their victim, the chances of the victim to escape his predicament are slim, almost nonexistent. Of course, an attack from the outside would be rather simple, however, if the first attack doesn't kill the vampire...well, it won't be pretty.” The vampire king spoke with grin, chuckling slightly at his words.

Hermione could not really say anything to that, she didn't like the amused expression of the other boy. It wasn't okay to be amused about such things and it wasn't the amusement Ron or maybe even Neville would show because of their nativity or not understanding of the situation. The other besides her understood fully the implicating of his offhanded words and found them entertaining.

“How much blood do you exactly need and are you able to eat normal food?” She changed the subjects. “I only saw you drink some wine with Sirius and Remus” Hermione commented, sounding slightly reprimanding.

“It depends, some need blood like humans need water others are happy enough with an half-liter once a week. And yes, we can eat normal food, actually vampires who still eat 'normal food' don't need as much blood, of course, most food has a rather bitter after taste for us.” Here Harry grimaced, absently gliding his tongue over his teeth. “So most don't do that. Also, if we eat to much normal food we easily get sick”

“I see,” Hermione hummed thoughtful, she wanted to ask Harry how much blood he drank and from which source but somehow her subconscious warned her that she didn't want to know. Instead, she asked her next question.

“Why are you called undead and immortal? You do age and die”

“Our 'aging' process is a lot different than that from humans. There are some different -ah, what do you call it?- _subgroups_ of Vampires, some who never age after they are turned, others age till their seventies and then live another 400 year looking like that. However, other than that, I can't say to you more to that subject.”

The vampire smiled a fanged-smile “It's a well kept se~cret.” He sang the word.

The brunette harrumphed but let it go.

“Vampires and Werewolves don't get along” She stated, still miffed that Harry didn't tell her everything.

“Well, we have our likeness and our differences. We are alike as we are different, our moods are influenced by the full-moon even thought not on the same level of insanity as the werewolves, we both are dark creatures, both shunned by society. Still, whereas vampires are everyday vampires; werewolves only become werewolves once in a month.” Harry leaned a bit forward, his expression mischievously. “Certainly, you should never compare a werewolves with a vampire in their presence. Werewolves find it insulting to be compared with the undead and vampires hate it to be classified on the same level as werewolves, after-all, werewolves are still human.” He spoke, whispering as if it was a great secret.

The witch frowned, biting her lip as she mulled the words of the other in her head.

“How exactly are the vampires undead?”

Harry chuckled amused, only muggleborns asked question like that, most pure-blood witches and wizard just accept and don't question.

“We don't have a pulse, our hearts don't beat, we don't need air. We don't have the needs of a _living_ creature” The vampire king said softly, his eyes growing distant. “It's as simple as that”

“Oh” Hermione said quietly. “Do you-”

Before she could finish, she was interrupted by a beautiful white owl. With wide, white wings glided it through the room, taking perch on the vampire's lap.

Harry let out a delighted chuckle, starring at the owl with obvious fondness. The girl looked curiously at the owl.

“Is that your owl?” She asked and Harry nodded absently as he scratched the owl with his sharp nails.

“Hello Hedwig, what do you have for me?”

Hedwig hotted up to her master and dutifully stretched out her leg, with a curious smile took Harry the letter that was bound to the leg and blinked as he noticed the familiar handwriting.

“Hedwig, why don't you fly to the kitchen? Remus is there, I'm sure he has some snacks for you” The vampire said and Hedwig hotted and, with a affectionate nibble at the fingers of her master, she flew away. Harry stood up and turned to Hermione, smiling apologetic.

“I'm sorry, but our discussion must end for now. Maybe, we can pursue it later on”

Hermione looked not really happy, wanting to ask about the letter but regained her curiosity. Harry didn't look like someone who would be intimidated by her to oblige her curiosity, not to mention that they didn't even know each other. She had no business in checking out his private letters. Even if she still wanted to ask him questions, like how the vampires were organized and if there was really a king like in the rumors and under which laws they stood.

She turned to the boy to reply and blinked as she noticed that Harry was long gone. She huffed, boys.

* * *

Stepping into the bedroom and making sure that he was alone, threw Harry some private charms and took perch on the desk. Just because he liked these people here, didn't mean that he trust the Order of Phoebe. Well, he trusted Sirius and Remus but that was different. With that thought he opened the letter.

_Lord Athanasius B_ _asileús_

_Attend next meeting_

_people are restless_

_notice: you missed the three previous council sessions_

_-Mephistopheles_

Harry's lip twitch in suppressed amusement, short but to the point. Yes, that was Mephisto, alright. Still, the vampire king scratched his head in slight confusion. Did he really missed the last meetings?

He hummed aloud, leaning back in his chair. Now, that he thought about it, when was the last time that he was in a meeting?

“Ah, well, doesn't matter” He decided after some seconds of vague thinking. Past was past, now, if Mephisto actually wrote him, then that means that it was important. The other vampire only contacted him if he thought it was important or if it was a report about a task Harry issued him.

He clicked dissatisfied with his tongue. At least Mephisto could have given him more information, now he needed to actually inform himself about what the meeting was, how great, and that was exactly why he only gave him that much information. Even when he exactly knew that Harry didn't liked it to mix himself up with it to much, rather observe and interfere when he thought that they went into the wrong direction.

He tapped his fingers against the table, bringing a long forgotten melody to life and turned to the window; it was raining.

Absently, he watched as the raindrops trickled against the window, every little impact resounding in his sensitive ears and mesmerized he observed as the water ran down, like little rivers. No, not rivers, no, it streamed down..like blood...in a parody of blood, trailing softly down warm skin and an erratic, exited, fearful heart-beating...

A blinding lightning illuminated the room, starling Harry out of his thoughts and he jerked abruptly to his feet, behind him the stool fell with a clatter to the ground. He brought a slightly shaky hand to his mouth, feeling the bigger than before fangs in his mouth.

A loud thunder echoed and Harry once again turned to the window, two gleaming red eyes starred back at him. He cursed softly under his breath, when was the last time he sated himself?

The vampire king closed his eyes, taking control of his growing lust. He would not submit to it. Minuted went by as the vampire stood motionless in the room, doing absolutely nothing. Then, without warning, Harry released a breath, straightening the kipped chair with one foot and flopping down on it, somehow still managing to look graceful.

That was dangerous, the vampire king still remembered the last time he lost control, it literally rained blood that day. He still didn't know if they manage to scrap of the remains of that corpse from the ceiling.

Now that he calmed down, he turned back to the letter, with a snap of his fingers turned it to ashes. There was time till the meeting, he would think of something till then.

The bigger problem was... . Harry trailed of in his thoughts as his ears twitched, perking at the sound of wood against wood. He grinned evilly, Mad-eye was back. It was time to annoy his favorite Auror.

With a brightened mood and his thirst forgotten, he slipped out of the room, leaving ashes twirling in the room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Black Family Library : As far as I remember, there was no such room mentioned in the books but I took the freedom of imagination. 
> 
> Mephistopheles: In Myth, a Demon, sometimes shown as Satan, sometime as Satan's servant. An example would be the character Mephistopheles from Goethe’s Faust. However, here he is of course no demon but a vampire.
> 
> “For the blood in Erzsébet's bathtub”: Elizabeth Báthory (Báthory Erzsébet in Hungary) was a countess from the renowned Báthory family of nobility in the Kingdom of Hungary. She has been labeled the most prolific female serial killer in history, although the number of murders is debated, and is remembered as the "Blood Countess."Writings about the case have led to legendary accounts of the Countess bathing in the blood of virgins to retain her youth. (taken from Wikipedia, your friend and helper)

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews, Critic, Opinions, Wishes, Thoughts and etc. are always welcomed and encouraged!


End file.
